interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Electricity
English Etymology From , from , related to Pronunciation * , * Noun # A form of energy usually carried by wires or produced by batteries used to power machines and computing, communications, lighting, and heating devices. # A form of secondary energy, caused by the behavior of electrons and protons, properly called "electrical energy". #* 2000, James Meek, Home-made answer to generating electricity harks back to the past, The Guardian #*: Householders could one day be producing as much electricity as all the country's nuclear power stations combined, thanks to the revolutionary application of a device developed in the early 19th century. # A fundamental attractive property of matter, appearing in negative and positive kinds. #* 1646, Sir Thomas Browne, Pseudodoxia Epidemica, 1st edition, p. 51 (First known English usage) #*: Again, The concretion of Ice will not endure a dry attrition without liquation; for if it be rubbed long with a cloth, it melteth. But Crystal will calefie unto electricity; that is, a power to attract strawes and light bodies, and convert the needle freely placed. # The flow of charge carriers within a conductor, properly called "electric current". # The charge carriers within a conductor, properly called "electric charge". #* 1873, James Clerk Maxwell, A Treatise on Electricity and Magnetism #*: We may express all these results in a concise and consistent manner by describing an electrified body as charged with a certain quantity of '''electricity, which we may denote by e. # A class of physical phenomena, related to flows and interactions of electric charge # A field of physical science and technology, concerned with the phenomena of electric charge # Excitement. #: ''Opening night for the new production had an '''electricity unlike other openings.'' Synonyms : alternating current (AC) : current – n. : energy – n. : power – n. Translations * Afrikaans: * Arabic: * Bosnian: * Breton: tredan * Bulgarian: електричество * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Faroese: * Filipino: , * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Haitian Creole: * Hebrew: * Hiligaynon: , * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: rafmagn * Ido: elektro * Indonesian: Listrik * Italian: * Japanese: * Kamba: * Kikuyu: * Kis: * Korean: * Kurdish: , , , * Latin: * Latvian: elektrība * Luhya: * Luo: * Macedonian: * Malay: * Meru: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: струја *: Roman: struja * Slovak: elektrina * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: , * Tagalog: , * Telugu: విద్యుత్తు (vidyuttu) * Turkish: , * Urdu: (bijlī) , (barq) * Vietnamese: , * Welsh: trydan See also * electric * electron References * [http://penelope.uchicago.edu/pseudodoxia/pseudo21.html#page53 Equivalent text in Pseudodoxia Epidemica, 6th edition (1672), p. 53] * Niels H. de V. Heathcote (December 1967). "[http://dx.doi.org/10.1080/00033796700203316 The early meaning of electricity: Some Pseudodoxia Epidemica - I]". Annals of Science 23 (4): pp. 261-275. Category:Electromagnetism Category:Energy Category:New Latin derivations ar:electricity zh-min-nan:electricity et:electricity el:electricity fa:electricity fr:electricity ko:electricity hy:electricity io:electricity id:electricity it:electricity kn:electricity kk:electricity sw:electricity lo:electricity hu:electricity ml:electricity nl:electricity ja:electricity pl:electricity pt:electricity simple:electricity fi:electricity sv:electricity ta:electricity te:electricity vi:electricity zh:electricity